El genio también es humano
by belentg
Summary: De como Sherlock Holmes demostró a su compañero y amigo John Watson que tiene sentimientos, como otra persona cualquiera.


John estaba en el salón del piso de 221B Baker Street con su ordenador, leyendo blogs aleatorios en internet y chateando. Sherlock estaba en su habitación. Llevaba dos semanas encerrado allí tocando el violín. Solo salía para ir a trabajar. John le llevaba la comida a su habitación y a veces había llegado a meterle un bocado en la boca, una situación que provocaba que el médico se muriera de verguenza. Sherlock no era uno de esos niños que el trataba en el hospital, estaba muy crecidito. Pero esa tarde, Sherlock salió de su habitación, vestido con un albornoz azul marino. Se sentó al lado de John, que lo miró extrañado.

- Hola - dijo Sherlock, mirándose los pies.

- Hola Sherlock. No te veía desde anoche cuando llegamos de trabajar.

- Quiero decirte algo y he esperado dos meses - contestó Sherlock rapidamente, casi sin pronunciar.

- Oh.

- No me gustan... tus novias - le empezó a temblar la voz.

A partir de ese momento, todas las reacciones de Sherlock fueron fuera de lo común.

John suspiró.

- Bueno. Acabo de romper con la última, antes de ayer. ¿Eso te hace feliz? - dijo mirando seriamente al detective.

- Solo pienso que n...no son suficiente para ti. Es decir, que te mereces más.

- Um. Honestamente... no se... que decir, Sherlock. Después de todo, eras tú el que me las espantaba. Pero adivino que esa es tu forma de mostrar preocupación, ¿no?

- Ex..actamente, John. Lo siento.

- Está bien... creo. De todas formas, no eran mi tipo.

- Bien. Tengo otra cosa... que contarte. Pero no soy muy bueno con estas «cosas».

- Estás muy, pero que muy raro, Sherlock. ¿Está todo bien contigo? ¿Estás en peligro mortal or.. solo raro?

- Cuando estoy contigo me siento... bien. Solo eso.

- Bien. Eso es...bueno. Dime pareces distraído ultimamente. Me estaba preguntando... podrías estar...bueno, ¿podrías estar enamorado de alguien? Me refiero, siento ser tan_íntimo_, pero soy tu amigo después de todo. Y si tienes problemas con un chica... o un chico, que sabes que no me importa, por mí estaría bien... bueno.

- La gente también dice eso. Que lo que yo estoy sintiendo es amor. Es lo que dice la gente... normal. Ugh.

- ¿Sentimientos? -preguntó alegremente John- ¿Quién es la afortunada? O el afortunado... Me refiero...

- John, es un chico. - aclaró Sherlock mirando timidamente a los ojos del militar.

- Oh, un chico, un hombre. Bien... eso está bien. - dijo John de forma incómoda.

- Esto es bastante incómodo.

- Yo... solo... bueno, apreciaría que no quedaras con él aquí a menudo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. No es que no esté feliz por ti pero... Sherlock, ¿te estás sonrojando? - preguntó extrañado John - Sherlock, ¡te estás sonrojando!

Sherlock miró para otro lado.

- Eres vírgen, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- Sí, soy vírgen. Y tengo que quedar con él aquí porque... Ugh.

- Oh, bueno, vale. Creo que entonces estaré fuera en esos momentos. Ya sabes, yo... no sabría como comportarme. Sería basntante... Sherlock, sigues sonrojandote como un loco. ¿Está todo bien? - John puso su mano en la espalda de su amigo.

- Tú... tú no puedes estar fuera porque, porque... ¡Dios, John! Eres un hombre inteligente. Y sí, me estoy sonrojando. Sherlock Holmes tiene sentimientos, está enamorado y se sonroja.

- No tienes que avergonzarte de eso. Yo solo no... En realidad, para ser franco, no quiero veros a vosotros dos... bien. No me importaría veros, obviamente, pero me refiero, claro, yo... uh... ¿Podrías no mirarme de esa manera? No está haciendo esto más fácil.

- John. Te estoy mirando a ti. Y deberías saber porqué. - Sherlock esconde la cara entre sus manos.

- Sí, me estás mirando, y me estás mirando de una manera que parece decir «cállate y fóllame, inconsciente». Así que... para.

Sherlock sigue mirando a John.

- ¿Por qué tú...? - sigue preguntandose John.

- Porque... Dios, John. Tú, John, TÚ. Hecho está, ya lo dije.

Sherlock resopló y John se quedó observándole consternado.

- ¿Yo qué? Yo... hijo de puta... ¿Estás tú...? No puedes estar... Sherlock, ¿no te importaría que te bese ahora mismo, no?

- No, John, no me importaría. - sonrió Sherlock.

- Maravilloso.

John besó a Sherlock como nunca había besado a nadie en su vida. Lo besó apasionadamente, sujetando la cara de su compañero entre sus manos. Lo besó con... amor.

- Pero, John, ¡yo no te gusto! - dijo Sherlock con un tono muy feliz y le besó otra vez.

- Oh, maldita sea, claro que lo hago. ¡Maldito sociópata! - le dijo John, eufórico.

- Yo no sabía eso, y es bastante extraño. Yo te quiero, John Watson.

Sherlock abrazó a John y puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John. Quizás fue el momento más feliz de la vida del detective Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
